greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Sara Lance (Caity Lotz)
History Origin Sara Lance also known as Black Canary was Born December 25, 1987 in Starling City. She is the younger sister of Dinah Laurel Lance and the youngest daughter of Quentin Lance and Dinah Drake Lance. She is also the Former Girlfriend of Oliver Queen who at the time was also dating her older sister. She is also a Former Member of The League of Assassins. Early Life During her high school years, Sara was bullied by some of her classmates because she was stealing one of her classmate's boyfriends. The often occurrences of her getting bullied caused behavior issues from Sara, and her grades to drop. This led to her father teaching her and Laurel how to defend themselves. The Queen's Gambit At some point in late 2007 she began secretly seeing her sisters boyfriend Oliver Queen with only her mother aware of the affair between the two. During that time she is invited by Oliver Queen to join him and his father Robert Queen on a sailing trip on their family yacht, The Queen's Gambit she joined them against her own mother's wishes. During the first night of the trip she and Oliver Queen were enjoying themselves but also talking about and contemplating the consequences of their relationship, the yacht began to sink because of sabotage. During the sinking of the boat it was believed by everyone including Oliver Queen that she was the first casualty of the sinking because it looked to everyone that she drowned and only he, his father and a crew member survived escaped. However she ended up surviving the sinking of the yacht and left stranded alone and out in sea for some unknown amount of time until she was spotted and brought aboard the Amazo Ship by it's crew and taken Prisoner. Anthony Ivo and Amazo After taken prisoner by the ships crew and came close to be tortured by the crew but was stopped by Anthony Ivo who order the crew to hand her over to him. After taken to his courtiers aboard the ship he introduces himself to her and explains what he does. He also tells her that he after an ancient World War II Japanese Super Solider Serum known as The Miracle which he tells her he will use to save the human race. He then ask her if she would like to help to him with his search. After hearing what Anthony Ivo says and knowing she has to do anything to survive she agree to help and for the next year she helps him and the crew of the Amazo Ship. Reuniting with Oliver Queen A year later helping the Anthony Ivo and the crew of the Amazo Ship they come upon Lian Yu looking for The Miracle. The crew and ship attacked The Island but came in the conflict with Oliver Queen, Shado and Slade Wilson. After two brief battles they eventually take Oliver Queen prisoner aboard the ship and The Captain of the Amazo Ship begins to question and torture him. After doing that the crew drag Oliver Queen inside to another room where she is standing before him where she briefly kicks him after he speaks out in shock of seeing her alive. Soon she introduces him to Anthony Ivo who begins to question him. After slightly making Oliver Queen believe she is helping him only for it to be a trick ordered by Anthony Ivo to get information about the location of Shado and Slade Wilson out of him. However before The Captain nearly kills Oliver Queen she convinces him to spare Oliver Queen's life which he does along with telling him he's going back to The Island. Soon after she and Oliver Queen along with Anthony Ivo, The Captain and some of the Amazo Ship crew arrive on The Island and quickly try to eliminate both Shado and Shade Wilson which eventually learn they failed at. After Oliver Queen take her and everyone else to the grave site of the dead Japanese Soliders they are soon ambushed by Shado and Shade Wilson who demand Oliver Queen back which Anthony Ivo agrees to. But unexpectedly Oliver Queen punches The Captain allowing her and him to both to escape alongside Shado and Shade Wilson. After they escape she tells the group the importance of The Miracle and what it can do. She is then asked by Oliver Queen if it can be used to heal and save his friend Slade Wilson. The League of Assassins After some unknown amount of time after the events of what she experienced on Lian Yu with Oliver Queen, Shado and Slade Wilson along with Anthony Ivo and the crew of the Amazo Ship she is believed to be dead once again by everyone. However she once again survives and joins the [[League of Assassins (Arrow)|League of Assassins were she traveled to Nanda Parbat to be trained by them. Joining them she takes on a chosen name of "الطيور الصفراء", which is Arabic for "The Canary" or "Yellow Bird" because it reminded her of The Canary her father gave her when she was ten years old. For some she was a loyal and faithful Member of the group until two events changed her loyalty to the group one the aftermath of learning what happened after she assassinated and killed some for the group and finally learning about The Event of The Undertaking that nearly destroyed her home town of Starling City. After that she left and abandoned the group and returned home to watch over her family from the shadows. However leaving the group meant the would be constantly hunted by them until she returned to the group or she was killed. Return Home She soon returns home six years after she originally left and five years after she last saw Oliver Queen. She comes home to mainly make sure her family is safe after The Event of The Undertaking however becomes more of an active vigilante in The Glades. Some of her the people she helps and save quickly take notice of her one being Sin who she becomes close friends with the other being Roy Harper who she saves after he was overwhelmed by attackers who he prevented from attacking an innocent woman. She quickly gains notice by the people of The Glades for her work as a new vigilante of the city. The Rise Black Canary After watching over her family she soon learns her big sister has plan to capture Green Arrow who she knows is real her Former Boyfriend Oliver Queen which she figured out about his vigilante actives during her time away. She quickly arrives in time to prevent her big sister and the Starling City Police Department from capturing Green Arrow. She uses a powerful sonic weapon to attack her big sister and the police to cause enough chaos to to allow her and Green Arrow to escape to safety. A shocked Green Arrow thanks her for her help and ask her her name but she doesn't tell him and simply walks away into the shadows of the night. Some time after the encounter her friend Sin leads Roy Harper to her base who she questions as to why he's looking for her but his phone interrupts her questioning which looks and quickly learns that her father and big sister are capture by The Dollmaker. She soon arrives to unofficially help Green Arrow rescue her family and takes on Dollmaker after he tries to escape. During the fight she quickly begins beating him and winning however he briefly knocks her out by releasing metal poles on her. But before she can be attacked by Dollmaker she is saved by Green Arrow who wants to take him back to prison however as she regains herself after being hit during the fight not wanting Dollmaker to go back to prison she instead kills him. After the battle she returns to base only to find a Member of The League of Assassins waiting for her telling her that she is order to return to the group. After failing to dissuade the member from making her to return she ends up kill him instead after the member didn't lesson to her about her not wanting to return to the group. Black Canary and Green Arrow After learning from Felicity Smoak a pattern to his encounters with her Green Arrow sets a trap to catch her to learn who she real is only to be shocked to learn who she real is under the mask which is Sara Lance who he thought to believe dead. After learning the truth that she is alive Green Arrow informs his team the truth about what real happened to her during the shipwreck and during his first encounter with her after he believed she was dead again. After encountering her Former Boyfriend she returns to her base and shares a meal with Sin and reveals some important information about herself. After the meal she follows her former boyfriend to Verdant where she questions him if he told her family about her being alive. However in the middle of their conversation they our visited by her father who is there to see Oliver Queen and doesn't know she is even there at all. She overhears the conversation about her big sisters current state of depression and silently leaves right after the conversation ends. After learning Sin was seriously injured by attack by a villain known as The Mayor she and Green Arrow take on The Mayor and his men. The two work perfectly together hand in hand even using each others weapons to take everyone out. Near the end of the battle she is about to kill The Mayor for what he did to her friend she is convinced by Green Arrow to not to however instead simply knocks him out cold. After checking in on her friend to see how she is doing from the shadows she encounters Oliver Queen who convinces her to stop living in the shadows and let her family know she is alive. Still unsure of the idea she for now simply decides to leave with him instead. Hunted By The League of Assassins Some days later She begins to stay at Oliver Queen's home however they are soon attacked by a Member of The League of Assassins who is eventually revealed to be Al-Owal the one who personally trained Malcolm Merlyn himself. She and Oliver Queen successfully fight him off which soon forces her to reveal to Team Arrow in the Arrow Cave that she is a Former Member of the group and is now hunted to be brought back to the groups leader. She and Green Arrow quickly hunt down Al-Owal and begin a battle with him and two other members however her and Green Arrow are forced to escape narrowly with their lives. Fearing retaliation from League of Assassins she and Green Arrow along with Team Arrow decide they need to protect the whole Lance Family. But as things quickly evolve she is forced to after to reveal herself to her Dad that she is alive. She also tells her Dad everything that she has been doing her time away. She quickly brings her father to her base only to be quickly confronted by Al-Owal and the other two members with him from The League of Assassins a major battle quickly begins with her and her father holding their own against the group however they soon get overwhelms by the group only to be saved by Green Arrow himself who crashes through the big window of the base to help them defeat the group. She quickly kills Al-Owal and is convinced by Green Arrow and her father to not kill the other member which she doesn't instead she tell the surviving member to send a message back to the League of Assassins that her family is off limits. She soon leaves her home once again to draw the League of Assassins away from her family. But before leaving she makes her father promise that he will not tell her sister or her mother that she is alive. Powers and Abilities Powers *Coming Soon Abilities *'Hand to Hand Combat (Advanced)': Sara is shown to be a skilled hand to hand combatant and martial artist when she took down three armed thugs simultaneously. She was also able to kill Barton Mathis by impaling a baton in his chest. *'Stick Fighting': Sara carries a pair of expandable batons that combines into a bow staff, and she is possibly trained in some form of stick fighting. *'Archery': Sara is shown to be a skilled archer, she was able to use Oliver's customized Oneida Kestrel Compound Bow, combined with one of his customized hunting arrows, shooting it with great accuracy, in the shoulder of one of The Mayor's Men. *'Multilingualism': Sara is capable of speaking English, Chinese, and Arabic fluently. *'Tactical Analysis': Sara carefully plans on how to take down her opponents. *'Stealth': She has shown being able to quickly enter and leave without being seen. *'Acrobatics': Sara has shown herself capable of scaling buildings and running from rooftop to rooftop easily. She displayed impressive acrobatics while entering and leaving buildings. Strength *'Peak Human Strength': Sara is shown to be strong enough to break Al-Owal's neck in a matter of seconds Weakness *Coming Soon Personality Sara is a person who "just couldn't stay out of trouble". She made unwise, often selfish decisions, such as pursuing a boy with a girlfriend while in high school, provoking physical attacks from his girlfriend and her friends in retaliation. She apparently got in a fair bit of trouble as a teenager, including one incidence of shoplifting, that her father made go away. She also had an affair with her sister's boyfriend Oliver, suggesting that loyalty to her sister meant nothing to her. This led to her presumed death, when the Queen's Gambit went down. Appearances Arrow *Season One **"Pilot" *Season Two **"City of Heroes" (Cameo) **"Broken Dolls" **"Crucible" **"League of Assassins" **"Keep Your Enemies Closer" **"State v. Queen" **"The Scientist" **"Three Ghosts" **"Blast Radius" **"Blind Spot" **"Tremors" **"Heir to The Demon" **"Time of Death" **"The Promise" **"Suicide Squad" **"Birds of Prey" **"Deathstroke" **"219" Notes *Actress Jacqueline MacInnes Wood played Sara Lance in the "Pilot" Episode of Season One of Arrow while for Season Two of Arrow the role of Sara Lance was recast now being played by Actress Caity Lotz. *Since Actress the part of Sara Lance was recast for Season Two now played by Actress Caity Lotz all of the scenes of Sara Lance from the Pilot Episode of Season One played by the originally by Actress Jacqueline MacInnes Wood were re shot with Actress Caity Lotz. *For Season Two of Arrow Actress Caity Lotz will also be portraying the hero role of Black Canary and the first to play the part instead of Katie Cassidy who plays Dinah Laurel Lance or Alex Kingston who plays Dinah Drake Lance. *Sara Lance becomes the 8th Person on the show to discover Oliver Queen's secret identity as The Vigilante known as Green Arrow. However unlike most people who have learned the secret she has long suspect that Oliver Queen was in fact The Green Arrow Vigilante of Starling City she had been hearing about in the past year. The theory was only officially confirmed by her once she returned home to Starling City. Trivia *During the final battle in Season Two's Episode League of Assassins she tells Al-Owal that "You should be mindful of your surroundings.". This exact quote is used by Ra's al Ghul in The Film Batman Begins. *Whenever Black Canary leaves an area, a Canary Cry can be heard in the music. See Also *Sara Lance (Caity Lotz)/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Sara_Lance_(Arrow) *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Sara_Lance Category:Arrow Characters